Like A Walt Disney Romance
by xXxJazzy B. RealxXx
Summary: Their relationship had been just like a Walt Disney Romance to only Jazmine's eyes, but never Huey's. Oneshot


---------------------------------------------------

_Like A Walt Disney Film Romance_

---------------------------------------------------

_Disclaimer: Nooope, I don't own 'em, people. Some people think I do, though, LOL. Just another fanfic of Huey and Jazmine finally getting close. You'll enjoy it...I hope, LOL._

Every girl's dreams is either that of getting a pink pony with a golden mane or the thing that makes their heart flutter and feel warm inside, like they're truly wanted. The pony-phase had already passed awhile ago after her dreams burned into flickering flames along with the remains of the lemonade stand. And every day she thought back to that specific day, not of the tragedy, but of who helped her get through it, so then that warm, tingly sensation blossomed in the flowery patch of her heart's garden.

"What does it feel like…? Does it feel good or bad…?" Jazmine had been leaning over her breakfast table, not bothering to eat her toast and cereal as she watched her mother wipe the kitchen table.

"It feels good. Just like it should be, honey. Not necessarily bad," she explained as she ran the clean cloth over the edges of the sink. "but sometimes it can hurt."

This chipped away at Jazmine's spirits. She sat back down properly in her chair, her curious eyes fading into a look of sadness with the dropping of her before raised eyebrows. "…Oh."

"But sometimes it has to hurt to be true. Without the pain and problems, it just…wouldn't be it. Some say that if you lose it, and if it were to come back, then that's when you know. But besides all that," her mother turned to give her a kindly, knowing smile. "it's the most wonderful thing that could happen to a person. It's an opportunity that few people ever get on this Earth. But nowadays, some women will never even know how that feels, not even a portion." Her tone seemed saddened and disappointed as she stared out the window which glass was tinted with the auburn glaze from the vague morning sun due to the frosty earth of December Winter.

Jazmine only blinked once at this with her green stone eyes shimmering with yearn for this knowledge. "But…how do you know if it's real period…?"

Sarah glanced back at her daughter, smiling again before turning to face her. "Oh you'll know." She held a hand to her heart to demonstrate. "You'll feel it, right here."

"Yeah but…HOW exactly…?" little Jazmine thought it was a procedural technique that was very learnable, so Sarah Dubois laughed at this before bending down before her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Because it'll feel…" she looked up at the ceiling, trying to figure out how to put this. "like spellbound magic."

Jazmine gasped in delight. "Like Disney movie magic?"

"Yes, like Disney movie magic. You can't stop thinking about that person, and you always want to long holding them, or linking hands with them. And every time they look into your eyes you get this fuzzy warmth right in the patch of your stomach." She laughed gently. "But listen, honey, you have to understand, that it can be many, many things and not just magic. It's something that's varied, but one thing that it is not and can never be…is unsure."

Jazmine gazed back at her mother, partially understanding, partially confused, but confirmed this with a nod. She turned back to her cereal as her mother finished cleaning the kitchen, her green eyes just staring into her alphabet cereal floating around atop the silk milk. The little bi-racial child's irises bulged to notice the "H" the "U" the "E" and the "Y" drifting around the corners of her bowl. She blinked at this, and rubbed her eyes frantically to make sure she wasn't going too crazy thinking about her admiration…her reason for asking these questions.

"U-Um…m-mommy…I'm not feeling too hungry, so I'll just be on my way." She claimed, feeling somewhat perturbed at what just happened.

"Alright dear, go outside and meet Huey as always." Her mother responded while wiping dishes, this strange smile on her lips as she watched her daughter rush to the front door and close it behind her in a "click." Oh she knew alright.

Jazmine inhaled a deep breath, releasing it in a sigh as the chilly fogged breath appeared before her eyes. She clutched onto her dress, the pinkness lining her cheeks in streaks. She opened her dazed eyes, just to see Huey passing by her house on the sidewalk in his usual scarf and black coat with a rolled up newspaper in his arm, his eyes emotionless yet full of life as they kept a firm concentration on his journey ahead of him. He ignored everything else around his boundaries but his destination, his goal. She blinked and felt this odd sensation replace her previous status building in her body.

"Hu…Huey!" it came out a little choked, a little nervous, but it was audible.

The radical, stirring rebellious ten year old rotated his head at the slightest movement, his hard eyes meeting hers. It was ironic…she got him to turn his head to her when everything he had paid no attention to.

This time, she felt her legs become weak, as if they had turned to Jello, her favorite dessert.

Jazmine looked down at her legs in confusion at why they were so numb and wobbly all of the sudden, her face flushed over, the heart burn in her chest. This wasn't the daily routine; stumbling and squeaking on his name with her body melting into pudding around her doorstep afterwards. The routine was running up to him with a big smile on her face, the usual Jazmine Dubois smile or the "Good morning, good afternoon, Hi Huey" wave. So what had changed?

"Oh, hey Jazmine." His voice was simple and childlike, but it had a distinct and odd gloominess over it too.

At the sound of his voice and her name colliding she immediately jerked her head up, blinking once…twice…a full three times. She gulped down a large lump in her throat, and replaced her uneasiness with a smile, making her way to him. "Hi, Huey. Where ya' off to?" she asked cheerfully.

"To the hill," he answered. "since watching TV is useless when all these Christmas programs or interrupted commercials are promoting." He added in with a shrug.

Jazmine blinked as she approached him, the tilt of her head with her two large pigtails swaying. "But...you don't even like television that much."

Huey turned his gaze from hers, going into the explanatory mode. "I hardly watch television these days seeing that most are derogatory and look to bog us down with such trivial matters, yes. BUT the only thing I bother to watch is Free Speech TV since it's the only political station not owned by corporate media. That and perhaps the News just to see how our world is going into its demise little by little."

Huey Freeman talked big for a little 4 foot tall elementary student, and his extensive vocabulary was sometimes mind-shuffling, especially to little naïve Jazmine Dubois, but no matter how confusing he was to her, it intrigued her even more to figure him out.

So she just gave a slow nod in response to his words, "…I…guess so." All seemed calm until his eyes finally rested upon hers. Jazmine flinched back with the widening of her irises, blinking rapidly with the heat slowly growing on her cheeks.

Huey searched her eyes with his, an eyebrow still arched. "Are you alright?" he asked questionably in that casual tone. "You look a bit pale."

Jazmine took in a deep breath and nodded wildly with her fingers still clutching onto the end of her red turtle-neck. "I-I'm fine."

The Huey P. Newton reincarnation just stared unconvincingly at her, but let it pass with a shrug.

The Mariah Carey incarnation just kept her clouded gemstone orbs on the frosted grounds, her toes digging into the cement, the heat pouring into her cheeks more with each second. She clutched her stomach, feeling things churn with a massive amount of heat within it. And suddenly her mother's voice echoed in her mind:

"And every time they look into your eyes you get this fuzzy warmth right in the patch of your stomach."

Jazmine mentally gasped.

"Are you coming or not?"

She looked up to see Huey already standing feet away in the distance, an impatient look in his eyes.

"I'm not trying to stand around the block just in case the Ku Klux Klan decides to come out in Winter just because it matches their white garments." It was bit of a joke, but a little not humorous either.

Jazmine just blinked, but then gasped to see him turning his back and walking down the sidewalk, leaving her to whine out his name for him to wait up.

**[Hilltop**

The hill wasn't necessarily green with grass like it used to be in these seasons. Just a few blades sprouted from underneath the clumps of snow, but nevertheless the two still came to this spot during the winter. Huey came for the isolation, while Jazmine came because…well, Huey came. He sat up against the tree trunk reading his newspaper contently while Jazmine took her place beside him, just staring out into space, wondering if snowflakes were going to fall again. She sighed silently and dismissed the pondering with the fall of her shoulders, staring at the snowy earth beneath her feet.

All was still quiet until,

"…Huey, where could you see yourself in the next ten years?"

Huey stayed a little silent before slowly darting his eye to its corner to take a quick glance at her and then back to the newspaper. "Probably founding more organizations to recreate the Black Panther party, uniting black and brown unity, ending blatant racism in our corrupted government, because all in all economy prosperity does not equal democracy. Then maybe lead a riot down in Chicago and try to overthrow the city council and set up some socialist leaders in charge…including blasting all capitalist sky high. Which will mean taking over the podium in front of the White House or King's area and afterwards, start the Revolution finally." he summarized, turning a simple page of the newspaper.

The birds chirped to diminish the silence that had found an invisible seat between the two ten year olds.

"What about children…?"

Now Huey's eyes were finally on her. "What about them?" he asked curiously with a blink.

Jazmine cocked her head, eyebrows knitted upwards on her forehead. "…Do you want them?"

Huey just stared at her, the arched brow of perplexity never easing. "Never in my life do I plan to have 'kids.'"

Jazmine's eyes closed and reopened rapidly at this, and murmured a silent, "…Why…?"

Soon after this moment he turned away, looking out into the distance as the breezes played with the intricate edges of his nappy afro. His eyelids closed over his burgundy orbs. "I fear I will fail them in life and will not be able to watch them grow up to be wise adults under my supervision. Something I don't want, because if I plan to be the mighty revolutionary I was born to be, then this is going to be the sacrifice." His eyelids rose back up, revealing his shimmering wine-toned eyes.

The mulatto child felt depressed now, and with the fall of her shoulders just stared down into the snow beneath her feet, her own eyes possessing a sodden glow.

"Besides," He began casually while reopening his newspaper. "I'm still rather young and have no need to worry about such things."

"But that's so sad…not being able to see your kids or watch them grow up." She stated in her sorrowful position.

"Like I said, it's another sacrifice of being a revolutionary. I mean, I could possibly be assassinated, or shot during voicing my leadership or speaking the TRUTH, and people HATE the truth…the truth is so close to reality, it horrifies them. For some reason no one wants to live the reality of things, but that's just…the truth. And just think, if I'm dead, then why burden the shock of horror upon my own kids and traumatize them for life?"

Jazmine Dubois was blinking fearfully now, her own horror surging through her. She just stared at him in bulged irises, her breathing becoming a little stifled to imagine the concept. Because the fact is, all great leaders who want to make a drastic difference in the world are, eventually, disagreed with and killed.

Huey flinched back to see crystal clear tears strolling down her rosy cheeks. "…What's the matter with you…?" he asked with a confused blink.

Jazmine squinted and bit into her lower lip to resist more hot tears. "I-I don't want you to die…"

He tilted his head sideways, blinking more with furrowed eyebrows. Suddenly he let out a sigh, lowering his newspaper and directing his attention to her. "Jazmine, for one, EVERYONE dies and all things come to an end…didn't we discuss this after talking about the tooth fairy?"

"But I don't want you be ASSASSINATED or SHOT!" she shrieked, leaning into him, which made him lean back.

Huey gradually leaned her away from him with a hand on her shoulder, his look not easing into sadness. "Hey, calm down. You act as if I'd LET myself be taken down so easily." He crossed his arms now. "So what, are you doubting me now?" in a way it had meant to sound humorous in a joking matter…well, with his personality, sarcastic. "It'll take more than a few bullets and examples of intolerable ignorance to stop me, Jazmine." He confirmed with confidence.

Jazmine just gazed at him, a small smile dancing upon her tanned lips before giggling some. "Thanks, Huey…"

"For what…?"

"For making me feel better, silly!" she scooted up close to him.

Huey just stared at their touching hips for a long, lasting moment, the pink making a faint tint on his cheeks.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Jazmine gave him the most innocent, cute look possible.

He only flinched some at the interruption of her voice, but managed to glance from her and then back to the newspaper, frowning with the pink barely visible on his face. "Nothing's the matter…"

She just blinked in a quizzical expression at his reaction, not seeing or noticing the new color blemishing on his caramel face, so all she could do was helplessly shrug it off and stare back to the snowy white air. And another random idea popped up like spring, "It's too cold here…so why don't we go into the city for some hot chocolate?" she announced perkily.

"No thanks." He told her, uninterested.

Her happiness faded almost into a pout-like face. "But hot chocolate's good! Come on, please Huey? Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" she begged with clasped hands over and over again.

Huey just heaved an eyebrow at her begging position, and sighed before standing, snowflakes falling from his hind before patting his pants to shake out the ice-crystal coldness. "Fine then. Some walking exercise would be good, anyway I guess..."

Jazmine took a one footed leap up into the air to display her overjoyed status. "YAY!" the girl torn down between black and white intertwined her fingers with the black revolutionary, and dragged him off into the city.

The older Freeman glanced at their hands every now and then, at points almost meeting acquaintance with the streetlight pole from the distraction. Though instead of getting just hot chocolate from the best spot in town, Jazmine added in tours around Christmas decorated shops, releasing Huey's hand while he continued walk down the sidewalk even when she stopped.

"Woooah…" her mouth gawked just a little in awe at the mechanical Beauty and the Beast waltzing in the display glass with splendor surrounding them. Her green orbs gentled, four streaks of pink rowed across her tan cheeks. "…Beautiful…" and all of the sudden she imagined the waltzing couple to be her and Huey, and he was smiling at her in the fantasy, and just the mere thought caused her stomach's organs to churn and knot.

Jazmine turned her head, eyes now bulging to see Huey in the far off distance while continuing to walk off and leave her. She reached out a hand. "H-Huey! HEY! Wait up!" she kicked off her heel and ran after him, a pout on her face while walking up beside him. "Hey, why'd you leave me like that?"

He glanced at her just briefly. "I wasn't aware. Just try and keep up next time, alright Jazmine?"

Typical.

She sighed, bowing her head. A couple passed them by, with Jazmine blinking to see their fingers tied. She raised her head now to see this, and the funny thing was that the woman had a blonde and nappy afro held up by a headband with tan skin, and the male was a darker black man with a small nappy afro. She could feel the warmth overtake her all over again. She glanced at their hands as they held them as if nothing could tear them apart in this universe, soon diverting her attention to Huey's opened palm which hung at his side. Feverishly flushed and dazed, she slowly began to reach out her fingers to his hand, remembering her mother's voice once again:

"You can't stop thinking about that person, and you always want to long holding them, or linking hands with them."

And she very much did want to hold him close since she sometimes would think about him constantly. Each time he stood alone in the far off distance looking out into the nothingness she wanted to say something to wipe off the stuck frown on his face, or at the most wrap her arms around him from behind and tell him not to be so lonely anymore. She'd give anything for this…oh what a Christmas gift that would make.

"So where exactly IS this place?" Huey looked back at her through the corner of his eye, forcing Jazmine to surface from her daydreams.

"H-Huh?" she blinked frantically, drawing her hand back immediately when it had been just mere inches from his, her face still on fire. "O-Oh…uhhh…it's just a few more shops down, yeah." She nodded.

Huey gave a single bob of the head and turned back in front of him. The next thing he knew he was jumping slightly at hearing an excited shriek. He blinked, rotating to his head to Jazmine, soon putting on the ever so famous "Huey brow" expression. "Now what?"

Jazzy D clasped her hands together with her eyes in heart forms while gazing at the toy-machine. "Look! Look! A Unicorn!" she pointed at the large stuffed animal behind the glass.

Huey's famous expression never let up. "Don't tell me you're gonna try and get that."

"Well why nooot?" she exclaimed, still bubbly and excited at the silk body and purple mane.

He walked up to the machine, pointing. "No can do, Jazmine."

Jazmine frowned over at him, her bottom lip puckered out. "Huey Freeman you always have to ruin my excitement, don't you? You're just mean…"

"I'm not being "mean". Look at the size of the hole exit." His finger continued to point at the tube that allowed the stuffed animal to fall down once the mechanical claw had dropped it in. "Now look at the size of the Unicorn." He motioned to it.

Jazmine's shoulders dropped in disappointment; the Unicorn was too big to fit. "So then no body can get it…?"

"'Fraid not." He crossed his arms.

"Awwww…" she pouted, staring in disappointment, face pressed up against the glass. "…I really wanted that Unicorn…" she sighed depressingly, almost feeling her eyes water up as memories of losing Sammy Davis Junior the Pony came up. That's almost what it reminded her of.

Huey stared, eyebrows knotted upwards on his forehead some, already knowing what she was thinking of. 'Damn it….' He mentally cursed as his unbidden soft side showed. "Step aside, Jazmine…" said he, sighing quietly. 'I'll get you for this one day, Soft Side…' it had been coming out much more ever since the day of the lemonade stand, but just for her on specific occasions.

He took the handles of the control sticks after slipping in a quarter. He leaned in, eyes narrowed, concentrating while controlling the mechanical claw to move forwards. And now came the hard part; he lowered the claw, opening its palm, its sharp edges grasping around the neck of the stuffed animal, slowly lifting it back up into the air.

A huge gasp broke his concentration. "YAAAAY HUEY YOU DID IT! YOU DID IT! YOU DID IT!"

…And he lost it.

Due to the racket of Jazmine's exhilaration, the Unicorn fell back into the pile of prizes. Huey blinked before sighing loudly in frustration. He pulled out another quarter, a whole new motive gleaming in his eyes: the challenge of the game.

Three times he tried, and three times he lost, thanks to Jazmine's cheering and rooting for him.

A purple kitten popped out of the toy machine instead of the beautiful Unicorn.

"Awww…" Jazmine was a little disappointed, but picked up the stuffed animal anyway as she sat on a nearby bench next to Huey. "Well, at least you tried." She looked up to him, smiling happily. "Despite the logical. Thanks a bunch, Huey!"

Huey folded his hands behind his head, leaning back, glancing at her for another split second before closing his eyes. "Yeah…no problem."

Jazmine grinned now, leaning in and pecking the tender surface of his caramel cheek, her own cheeks heated.

He flung his eyes open, cheeks slightly reddened before turning his head to her all the way, confused and flustered, but then regaining his hardened sarcastic stare, immediately looking away and trying to rid of the blush, not saying a single word.

Jazmine stood up with her honored prize. "Let's find that hot chocolate shop."

The Marxist-Leninist just nodded in response, slowly standing, and keeping his eyes off her own.

**"Chocolate Factory"**

They seated themselves at a wooden table, the entire store decorated by every Christmas decoration dreamt of, including Christmas songs. Huey stared into his mug of the steaming chocolate, palms around both sides, utterly annoyed by this. Jazmine slowly drank hers, setting it down to hum with the song, singing it lightly, "I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need, I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree, I just want you for my own, More than you could ever know, make my wish come true…All I want for Christmas, is you…"

Huey arched another eyebrow at her. "Is that so?"

Jazmine looked to him, blushing once again. "W-Well it's the song of Mariah Carey on the radio…"

Huey took a sip of the hot chocolate to warm his belly. "I know…doesn't mean you have to look directly at ME when you're singing it, though."

The color only appeared darker, so she looked down into her cup, soon drinking up the last drop of it to cover the growing heat.

Finally it was time to head back to Timid Deer Lane and leave the shop behind.

"Hey, hey, hey," the bar tender bellowed with a grin, appearing to be old and chunky with a white beard and if possible, resembling Santa Claus. "It's Christmas Eve, kids…and guess what you're standing under?" he pointed to a bowed leaf or two hanging above them.

Both the ten year olds blinked before looking up at the common Mistletoe, Jazmine being the only one to turn red in the face.

Huey glanced back at the old man. "I don't celebrate Christmas."

"Don't tell me you're an Uncle Scrooge, now. Well that just won't do, Laddie. Just give it a go. Which reminds me, you forgot to give me my tip." He winked. "Display a little Christmas spirit with that pretty girlfriend of yours, and I'll quit badgering you."

"She's not my…" he trailed off with another quick sigh full of irritable vibrates, already annoyed. "Fine." He looked back at Jazmine, honestly not knowing the tradition. "So…it's just a cheek peck, got it."

The old man laughed, almost in a "ho-ho-ho" sense, which caused both children to stare in bewilderment. "No, no, no, the LIPS."

Now it was Huey's turn to glow like a neon sign. He frowned, looking back to Jazmine, gazing at her in the eyes. "Let's just get this over with so he can stop creeping me out."

Jazmine nodded shakily, clutching the end of her skirt.

The afro-wearing rebellion leaned in and closed his eyes, craning his head in and planting his lips upon her cold ones, soon the sensation warming both their lips. That's when Jazmine felt heaven overcome her. After only three unbidden seconds, longer than he expected or wanted, he drew back, opening his eyes and turning them from her view, flustered and red as a tomato in the caramel colored face.

Jazmine blinked slowly, in the deepest trance she could ever imagine, feeling butterflies infest her very stomach as their wings brushed its insides, gulping down a few that tried to rise up her throat.

"There you go! See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

'…Surprisingly, no.' Immediately he mentally slapped himself silly, shaking off the effect the kiss caused, though the blush never parting from his cheeks. "Let's just go already…" he said in slight annoyance.

Jazmine slowly followed him out, reaching up and touching her hot lips with a forming smile on them.

Magical white flakes slowly fell from the puffy white clouds hung over their heads, soon invading the entire land with its ice-crystal beauty. Jazmine gasped in happiness while looking up at the snowy air dotted with white specks, holding out her palms. "It's snowing!" she said in a sing-song voice, giggling elatedly. She looked back ahead of her, expecting to see Huey, though blinking with the smile becoming no more to see him afar in the distance once again, his back to her and slumped over, looking like that lonely form she wanted to wrap her arms around.

Her eyelids lowered, and soon she caught up to him, this time not complaining. She walked with her eyes glued to the pavement, clutching her elbows as she shivered; absentmindedly forgetting her winter coat. "I-I-I shouldn't have f-f-forgotten m-my coat t-today…"

Huey was well dressed in his blue purplish scarf and long black coat as usual. It was expected of him to offer her his scarf like that unforgettable day, but instead…

"Here…" he stated plainly, emotionlessly, quietly…

Jazmine looked up to see him holding out his coat to her, deciding not to question this action, and soon threw it around her shoulders and slipped her arms into its sleeves, buttoning it up. She smiled a bit and just remembered she never got to thank him… "Thanks, Huey…"

"Sure." He nodded, scarf still around his neck with his blue turtle-neck on, digging his hands into his pockets.

She glanced up at those undefined wined-eyes. They were just so cold and hardened, glimmering with courage, passion, strength, though at the same time so lonely too…

Huey's irises protruded for a quick second, shifting his eyes though not turning his head to stare down on their conjoined hands. He blinked multiple times, and then looked up to Jazmine. Her eyes were gazing out into the air, emerald gem-hued orbs looking dreamy and gentle as they gleamed with soft fragments of light, this everlasting but tiny smile pasted to her pretty little face. She said nothing to break this moment, and neither did Huey…she loved it as their shoulders brushed merely against one another's when he looked ahead of him, but most of all, she loved it when he DIDN'T pull away. The coldness could no longer touch her anymore; she had pulled right from the Earth and merged with the heavens of serenity and infatuation…

The remembrance of wisdom eased her heart as she closed her eyes:

/_"Oh you'll know." She held a hand to her heart to demonstrate. "You'll feel it, right here."_

"_Yeah but…HOW exactly…?" little Jazmine thought it was a procedural technique that was very learnable, so Sarah Dubois laughed at this before bending down before her with a hand on her shoulder._

_"Because it'll feel…" she looked up at the ceiling, trying to figure out how to put this. "like spellbound magic."_

_Jazmine gasped in delight. "Like Disney movie magic?"_

_"Yes, like Disney movie magic…. it can be many, many things and not just magic. It's something that's varied, but one thing that it is not and can never be…is unsure." /_

And she most definitely found her own Disney movie magic, and was certainly not uncertain. She didn't need him to tell her she was beautiful, or understand her heart, kiss her frozen lips or recite poetry to her as she stood from a castle balcony, all she needed was his attention or mere glance…as long as he didn't pull away. She made her own Disney fairytale in her mind. And that's exactly what it was…

Just like a Walt Disney Film Romance…

---------------------------------------------------

**_Black Enchantress Rose aka Lovely Red Rose WUZ HERE_**


End file.
